Electric Barbarella
"Electric Barbarella" is the 29th single by Duran Duran, and the first official single from the album Medazzaland. In 1997, the single and album were released only in the United States; "Electric Barbarella" was not issued as a single in the UK until January 1999 on the back of the late 1998 release of the compilation album Greatest. About the song "Electric Barbarella" is a direct tribute to the 1968 Roger Vadim film Barbarella, from which the band took their name. It has been touted as the first song available for digital purchase/download on the Internet, and dozens of different mixes were created from the song. A Dom T mix exclusive to the Internet was available for download in the US for 99 cents. This pioneering move annoyed many American retailers as they saw it as infringing on their retail territory and they either refused to stock the album or provided little to no promotion of the disc. Music video The video, directed by photographer Ellen von Unwerth, involved a robot sex doll and had to be mildly censored before receiving airplay on MTV or VH1; by the time the modified video was delivered, the song had already fallen off the charts. Myka Dunkle is the actress playing the robot; Devon Aoki also appeared. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The b-side for "Electric Barbarella" was a mix of their previous single, "Out of My Mind". Numerous remixes were issued on various promo releases and on the internet.Tom McClintock's Duran Duran discography PDF List of remixes *“Electric Barbarella” (Album Version) - 5:16 *“Electric Barbarella” (Edit) / (Radio Edit) - 4:16 *“Electric Barbarella” (Single Edit) - 3:58 *“Electric Barbarella” (Single Edit/No Solo) - 4:00 *“Electric Barbarella” (Tee's Club Mix) - 5:50 *“Electric Barbarella” (Tee's Speed Dub) - 6:24 *“Electric Barbarella” (Tee's Dance Mix) - 6:09 *“Electric Barbarella” (Tee's Radio Mix) / (Tee's Radio Edit) - 4:04 *“Electric Barbarella” (Tee's Capella) - 2:13 *“Electric Barbarella” (TNT In-House Mix) - 5:18 *“Electric Barbarella” (TNT Radio Mix) - 3:23 *“Electric Barbarella” (All Fired Up Mix) / (Dom T Remix) - 7:09 *“Electric Barbarella” (Internet Only Mix) / (Dom T Remix Edit) - 4:16 *“Electric Barbarella” (Barbarella Bonus Beats) - 4:41 *“Electric Barbarella” (The Americruiser Remix) - 6:17 *“Electric Barbarella” (The Yo Shorty Americruiser Remix) - 5:05 *“Electric Barbarella” (The Electric Sex Remix) - 5:06 *“Electric Barbarella” (The Electric Sex Instrumental Remix) - 5:04 Media references The cosmetics company Hard Candy was preparing to launch a color of nail polish named "Electric Barbarella" at the same time the single was released, but had to halt it because the proper permissions had not been received from the owners of the Barbarella name. Chart positions The song was released on 16 September in the United States, and peaked at #52 on the Billboard Hot 100 on 1 November Track listing 7": Capitol / S7-724381972175 (US) #"Electric Barbarella" (Album Version) - 5:15 #"Out of My Mind" (Album Version) - 4:16 CD: Capitol / C2 7243 8 58674 0 8 (US) #"Electric Barbarella" (Album Version) - 5:15 #"Electric Barbarella" (Tee's Club Mix) - 5:41 #"Electric Barbarella" (All Fired Up Mix) - 7:09 #"Out of My Mind" (Perfecto Mix) - 5:51 #"Sinner and Saint" - 4:06 ("Sinner or Saint") #"Electric Barbarella" (Video - Director's Cut) - 4:50 CD: EMI / CD ELEC 2000 (UK) #"Electric Barbarella" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Girls on Film" (Tin Tin Out Radio Mix) - 4:51 #"Electric Barbarella" (Tee's Radio Mix) - 4:05 *Released November 1998 *Also released on MC - TC ELEC 2000 12": Capitol / Y 7243 8 58674 1 5 (US) #"Electric Barbarella" (Tee's Club Mix) - 5:54 #"Electric Barbarella" (Tee's Dance Mix) - 6:16 #"Electric Barbarella" (All Fired Up Mix) - 7:12 #"Electric Barbarella" (Barbarella Bonus Beats) - 4:49 12": EMI / 12 ELEC 2000 (UK) #"Electric Barbarella" (Tee's Club Mix) - 5:54 #"Electric Barbarella" (Electric Sex Mix) - 5:02 #"Girls on Film" (Salt Tank Mix) - 6:27 * Released November 1998 Download #"Electric Barbarella (Internet-Only Mix)" - 4:20 T. Remix Edit #"Electric Barbarella (Dom T Remix)" - 7:08 *First commercially downloadable song; sold for 99 cents Other appearances Aside from the single, the song has also appeared on: Albums: *''Medazzaland'' (1997) *''Greatest'' (1998) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Wes Wehmiller - bass guitar *Anthony J. Resta - drums Lyrics I knew when I first saw you on the showroom floor You were made for me I took you home and dressed you up in polyester Princess of my dreams Emotionless and cold as ice All of the things I like The way you look The way you move The sound you're makin' In ultra-chrome, latex and steel I plug you in Dim the lights Electric Barbarella Your perfect skin Plastic kiss Electric Barbarella Try to resist Then we touch Hallucinate and tranquilize (she's so fine) (she's all mine) Our private life is subject to investigation No time to waste People say they heard about our deviation But you never looked so good Wear the fake fur and fake pearls for me And put on your mystery The way I feel you know I'll never keep you waiting In ultra-chrome, latex and steel I plug you in Dim the lights Electric Barbarella Your perfect skin Plastic kiss Electric Barbarella Try to resist Then we touch Hallucinate and tranquilize Princess of my dreams Princess of my dreams Major domo plasticomo Barbarella (She's so fine) Pro-genetic you Electric Barbarella (She's all mine) My pretty pretty pretty pretty Barbarella See also *Discography 4: Electric Barbarella *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Medazzaland singles